¡Insecto!
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Nunca pensó que jugandole una pequeña broma a su novia, trajera una oleada de venganzas. OS Este fic es un regalo de: ¡Intercambio Navideño NT!


_Naruto no me pertenece_

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

Este fic es un regalo de la dinámica: ¡Intercambio Navideño NT!

Del foro: El NejiTenten no ha de morir

Con todo mi cariño para:

Listener. Goddess

Intenté hacer un fic de humor, pero soy un asco para eso. Al menos te puedes reír de mí en ese aspecto.

-Perdón por poner tu nombre separado pero si lo ponía junto no me lo aceptaba y lo borraba :v-

¡Espero qué te guste y felices fiestas!

 **¡Insecto!**

 **1**

Los primeros rayos de luz entraron desde el gran ventanal para ir directo a la frente de Neji, que comenzó a moverse por el sobrecalentamiento que la luz empezó en la frente. Abrió lentamente los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos por el golpe de luz, de nuevo los abrió, pero ahora mucho más despacio e intentó mover su cuerpo lentamente. Un peso se lo impidió, y bajo la vista, en su pecha se encontraba su novia, con el cabello revuelto y su cuerpo pegado al de él, abrazándolo débilmente. Sonrió débilmente y le besó la frente.

La noche anterior había sido de locos, salieron al cine, y él la había retado a ver una película de terror, a las cuales la castaña tenía una fobia horrible, pero acepto, Tenten era la persona más orgullosa que conocía –después de él, claro-. Cuando llegaron a casa, se notaba la tensión que la chica tenía, cualquier sonido extraño la hacía respingar y lo obligo a dormir abrazándola y con la luz del pasillo encendida.

Una idea surcó su mente, bien podía ser el fin de su relación, pero era tan graciosa que de inmediato se puso de pie, sin despertarla, y fue hasta el armario. Karin y Suigetsu habían organizado una fiesta de disfraces en halloween para dar a conocer su nuevo apartamento. Aquel día su novia se había disfrazado de una jovial y hermosa pirata, él, por falta de tiempo, tomó ropa desgastada y consiguió una máscara de algo parecido a un zombie.

Regresó a la cama, con la máscara puesta, y movió un poco la pierna de la chica para acercarse lo bastante para ser la primera imagen de su novia al despertar. La castaña comenzó a moverse lentamente pero no despertó, por lo que Neji tomó la cadera de la mujer y dio una sacudida más potente. Aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, empezaron a abrirse lentamente junto a un bostezo, empezó a enfocar su mirada a lo que estaba frente a ella y espero a que su cerebro hiciera sinapsis.

Gritó, claro que lo hizo. Y de un gran respingo quedó en el suelo de la habitación para empezar a dar gritos realmente agudos y retorcerse. El castaño comenzó a reírse para quitarse la máscara dejando ver su jovial y apuesto rostro. Que mostraba una faceta divertida, las carcajadas resonaban en los oídos de la mujer.

—Neji—Murmuró Tenten—, ¡Tú! —Soltó gran grito mientras se ponía de pie y salía a estancadas de la habitación.

Bien, ya no se le hacía tan gracioso al Hyuga, su novia muy pocas veces se enojaba, podía contarlas con su mano derecha y le sobraban dedos. Soltó un suspiro, se metería a bañar y después saldría a disculparse. Quizá se había pasado.

Neji 1-Tenten 0

 **2**

Acomodando su corbata fue directo a la cocina, un olor peculiar llegó a sus fosas nasales, olía realmente delicioso. Tenten siempre había cocinado delicioso, por lo que le emocionó encontrarla sirviendo el desayuno. Frunció el ceño, era muy extraño que la chica le hubiera hecho de desayunar después de la broma que él le había hecho. Trató de decir algo, pero la castaña se sentó en su lugar en la mesa y sorbió su jugo de naranja para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si no ibas a desayunar me hubieras dicho para no preparar nada—Murmuró y volvió a girarse a otro punto.

¿Qué cosas decía? Tenten no era vengativa, nunca lo fue y a estas alturas era muy difícil que supiera que era aquello. Sonrió y fue a sentarse a su lugar, no sin antes pasar junto a ella y plantarle un beso en los labios. Observó su plato, un poco de arroz, un huevo cocido, vegetales y su gran taza de café. Tomó sus palillos y poco a poco comenzó a comer. No pasaron más de tres minutos para que notara algo raro en su boca; desvió sus ojos a la chica que tenía media sonrisa en los labios.

¡Su boca comenzó a incendiarse!

Aquel arroz estaba en extremo salado y el huevo tenía un sabor extremadamente picante. Empezó a dar bocanadas de aire para refrescarse, pero nada, tomó su taza de café y sin importarle lo caliente que estaba se pasó la mitad del líquido.

— ¡Maldita sea, el café pica igual! —Gritó el hombre.

Tenten empezó a reírse, llevando su mano izquierda para cubrir su expresión de burla, mientras miraba como su novio corría en todos los lados buscando un poco de agua para bajar aquel picor en su boca.

Estaba segura que la venganza era dulce, bueno, en aquella ocasión, salada y muy picante.

Neji1- Tenten1

 **3**

Salió de la ducha con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y otra envolviendo su cabello mojado. Caminó hasta el tocador, donde destapó su crema humectante. Un olor peculiar a coco le llegó a las fosas nasales, pero hizo caso omiso cuando comprobó que su crema era de siempre. Pasó la sustancia por todo su cuerpo y pasó a cambiarse. Aquella tarde tenía una salida con todas sus amigas, y una tarde de chicas ameritaba arreglar el vestuario desde muchos días antes. Había escogido un blusón verde olivo, unos pantalones azules y unos tacones negros. Cuando regreso al tocador para peinar su cabello, una picazón le ataco en el hombro derecho y después en la muñeca izquierda. Cuando desvió sus ojos chocolate a su muñeca miró su piel enrojecida. Frunció el ceño y se miró al espejo.

No sólo su muñeca estaba roja, toda su piel se encontraba del mismo tono.

— ¡Dios! —Gritó asustada y se giró para encontrar a Neji tras ella—. Amor, ¿Ya viste mi piel? —Le dijo con tono preocupante.

Pero el Hyuga no parecía para nada preocupado, más que eso, sacó una pequeña botella de su bolsillo y se la mostró a su novia. Tenten frunció el ceño, pero tomó aquel frasco y comenzó a leer la etiqueta:

" **Esencia de coco"**

De seguro, cuando Tenten entró al baño, Neji aprovecho para vaciar toda la loción de coco en la crema humectante de la chica y revolverla perfectamente. Por lo que se le hizo lógico que un aroma peculiar le llegara a las fosas nasales cuando se aplicaba la crema.

Bien, eso podría ser muy normal. Nada de qué preocuparse, para una persona normal. Pero Tenten no era normal, Tenten era alérgica al coco, eso la hacía alérgica a la esencia de coco.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Pegó el grito y regresó corriendo a la ducha.

Neji estaba seguro que aquello no la mandaría al hospital ni a los ataques de asma, sólo le produciría una piel roja y una comezón incontrolable. A parte, estaba seguro que aquella noche Tenten se pasaría en la bañera intentando quitarse todo lo prominente del coco, que la salida con sus amigas quedaría opacada.

Neji 2 – Tenten 1

Sonrió y volvió a la cama.

 **4**

La licuadora estaba al tope con toda la variedad de chile que Tenten había metido, acomodo medio ajo, y un poco de agua. Tapó la licuadora y presiono el botón de encendido, para que todos los condimentos de la licuadora terminaran molidos formando una potente y de seguro picante salsa. Lo vertió en un recipiente y subió las escaleras hasta el baño.

Sonrió traviesa y entró despacio.

—Hola, amor—Habló la castaña sintiendo el vapor del agua caliente.

Abrió la cortina de baño y se encontraba su novio, en su primer enjuague de shampoo.

—Hola—Murmuró el Hyuga tallando suavemente su cabello.

Tenten conocía a la perfección la rutina de su hombre en la ducha. Entraba, esperaba a que estuviera todo mojado, aplicaba shampoo y enjuagaba para seguir con todo su cuerpo, seguía con más shampoo y terminaba con un poco de acondicionador, no tenía aquella larga y envidiable cabellera por el puro antojo. Neji Hyuga cuidaba de su imagen física, y cuidaba en extremo su cabello. Tenten lo pensó unos minutos, había escuchado miles de shampoo que tenía como ingrediente principal el chile, quizá lo beneficiaria, pero aquello que tenía en las manos no era un shampoo, era salsa pura, y una de las picantes.

—Vine por la secadora, derrame algo abajo—Comentó la mujer, intercambiando las botellas de shampoo—. Te veo en la cocina.

Neji no contestó, su novia era muy distraída, no le sorprendía que el mantel estuviera empapado de algo extraño. Le restó importancia, y después de ver como la mujer cerraba la puerta y él enjuagaba todo su cuerpo, tentó su botella de shampoo y vacio una gran cantidad en su cabeza y empezó con su suave masaje. Olía horrible, no era el olor a jabón suave que siempre usaba, olía a ajo y a chile y… ¡Maldita sea sus ojos comenzaron a picar!

Como pudo abrió los ojos y miró el envase llenó de salsa, pero cerró de nuevo los ojos por el ardor, ¡Maldita sea su cabello! De seguro cuando saliera de la ducha tendría un cabello esponjado, tieso y con un olor terrible.

Como pudo, abrió el agua fría para que se llevara más rápido toda esa asquerosidad de su cabeza, volvería a lavarse el cabello tres veces seguidas y empezaría a planear la venganza.

Porque él no jugaba a empatar.

Escaleras abajo, se escuchaba a Tenten que soltaba risitas por los gritos de molestia de su novio con aroma a salsa.

Neji 2- Tenten 2

 **5**

Su espalda se curveó en el instante que chocaba contra la pared gracias a lo fría que esta se encontraba, además se sumaba que su blusa ya se encontraba en el suelo y lo único que la protegía era su sostén y el short de mezclilla. Neji aprovechó aquel arco que se creó en su espalda para introducir su mano y acariciar lentamente aquella piel mientras sus bocas se estaban devorando. Tenten soltó un suave gemido cuando su novio metió la mano en el pequeño short y acariciaba sus glúteos sin descaro.

Se separaron por unos instantes, intentando recobrar todo el aliento que habían perdido en ese veros beso y sonrieron cómplices. La mujer lentamente caminó hacía él y lo acorralo en el sillón para sentarse a horcajadas en él y volverlo a besar mientras su mano empezaba a desabotonar la camisa del hombre.

Pero Neji no se dejó hacer. Se quitó lentamente a su novia de encima y la recostó en el sillón para empezar a besar su cuello con toda la delicadeza que se merecía. Bajando hasta su hombro, sacó su lengua y con ella recorrió desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su mano izquierda, subió su mano y la entrelazó, para volver a subir y seguir besando aquellos labios que tanto amaba.

La mujer sintió los movimientos sugestivos de Neji contra su pelvis, y sin pensarlo envolvió la cadera del hombre son sus piernas. También sintió su mano que estaba sujeta con la del joven elevarse hasta estar sobre su cabeza y apoyarse en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto al sillón. No le importó mucho algo viscoso que su mano sintió en la mesa, le dio igual, ya que el Hyuga bajaba y empezaba a acariciar sobre el sostén.

Y paró.

Neji se puso de pie y le sonrió ampliamente. La castaña frunció el ceño confundida e intento ponerse de pie cuando miró a Neji abrocharse la camisa.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Murmuró la chica sentándose en el sillón y poniéndose de pie—, ¿Qué pasa contigo…?

No pudo acabar la pregunta, ya que sintió un tirón en la mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa, llevó sus ojos a la mano izquierda y se encontró con ella sobre una sustancia extraña que no dejaba que su mano se separara de la mesa. Llevó sus ojos junto a su mano y encontró una botella: Pegamento industrial.

Tragó hondo y llevó sus ojos chocolate a su novio que empezaba a reírse.

— ¿Piensas dejarme así? —Le preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

El Hyuga subió lo hombros, restándole importancia y tras otras risa divertida y un grito de su novia, subió a su habitación.

Neji 3-Tenten2

 **6**

Salió de ella lentamente, sin querer dejarla, sin querer separarse de su mujer. Pero era tarde, ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer el amor a las nueve de la mañana cuando entraba a las 9:30? Le daba igual, de cualquier manera no podía resistirse a la imagen que su novia le dio en la mañana, con aquel nuevo conjunto de lencería con el que se había atrevido a desfilar de la cama al baño y en medio de regreso fue cuando la interceptó.

Ahora lentamente salió de ella y le beso con ternura su frente, acomodando los cabellos despeinados, esparcidos por toda la cama. Se puso de pie y la miró unos instantes, Tenten le regaló una sonrisa radiante, antes de volver a envolverse con el cobertor dispuesta a dormir otro rato antes de que ella tuviera que despertar para ir al trabajo. Se dio media vuelta y caminó al baño.

Tenten abrió un ojo lentamente para comprobar que su novio ya no estaba en la habitación, y ágilmente se paró de la cama para correr al otro extremo de la cama y tomar el celular de Neji. Entró a agenda; buscó su propio número y lo eliminó, para buscar algún contacto al que el Hyuga debería tener respeto y configuró el nombre:

 **Amor**

Sonrió traviesa, y antes de que regresara su hombre, volvió a la cama y ahora sí, comenzó a caer rendida antes de que dieran las diez y ella tuviera que ir a trabajar.

…

Su trabajo no estaba muy lejos de casa, el bufet de abogados quedaba a media hora en auto y agradeció que no llegara aun nadie para la junta. Sacó su teléfono y busco el contacto, estaba a punto de llamarle, pero de seguro en ese momento estaría repleta de pequeños niños y no tendría tiempo de contestar, sería mejor mandar un mensaje y esperar paciente a que contestara.

" _¿Ya te había dicho que eres lo mejor de mi vida?"_

Sonrió y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para empezar a estudiar de lo que se trataría la junta, pero poco le duro el trabajo, ya que su celular sonó y rápidamente lo miró, Tenten le había contestado, desconcertándolo con su respuesta.

" _No, ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

Neji chasqueó la lengua y acaricio su cabello que después de una semana había vuelto a la suavidad normal. Sonrió, parecía que su novia no tenía tanto trabajo y podía atenderlo para iniciar una conversación de chascarrillo como otras veces lo habían hecho,

" _Por favor, después de lo que hicimos esta mañana no podre quitarme la sonrisa del rostro, eres de lo mejor en la cama._

 _Eres de lo mejor en mi vida"_

Mandó el mensaje, y ni siquiera guardó su celular, pues en menos de lo esperado la pantalla anunciaba un mensaje nuevo con el número registrado como: Amor.

" _Qué asco, de verdad que pensare en separarme de ti"_

El Hyuga frunció el ceño. Siempre que él empezaba de pícaro con aquellos comentarios su novia le seguía el juego, incluso contestaba con cosas más elevadas de tono e incitándolo a regresar a casa pronto.

Antes de que pudiera contestar el mensaje, su socio en el despacho: Sasuke Uchiha, se asomó por la puerta, tenía el semblante más serio que había visto y aparte de eso me miraba un poco incomodo.

—Buenos días, ¿Pasó algo? —Llevó sus ojos perlas a los negros esperando respuesta.

—Es lo mismo que quiero saber—Se acercó el joven de cabello azabache—, pero parece que mis sospechas de que eres gay son ciertas, pero nunca pensé que yo te atraía—Soltó en un tono burlón.

— ¡Qué asco!, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

Ya no recibió contestación, en cambio, su socio le estiró su celular dejando ver todos los mensajes que acaban de llegar a su bandeja de entrada.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? —Murmuró el Hyuga.

—Tú me lo acabas de mandar.

Antes de que Neji volviera a reclamar, conectó todo. Aquello había sido una broma de Tenten, la maldijo en voz baja y se imaginó la maligna sonrisa de su novia a kilómetros de distancia.

Neji 3 – Tenten 3

 **7**

Ambos habían llegado temprano del trabajo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era su quinto aniversario, y como buenos novios que eran, a las cinco estaban en casa. La cena estaba lista, le habían pedido ayuda a Lee, el amigo que los presentó, para que se encargara de ello para tener toda la tarde para arreglarse.

Tenten tenía un vestido rojo sin mangas, empezaba en las copas del pecho y era entallado, liso hasta debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello lo había dejado suelto y había remarcado los risos para tener un buen peinado: elegante y cómodo. También uso una gargantilla de oro muy discreta que Neji le había regalado en navidad, y el sutil aroma de su perfume de lavanda.

Neji, por otro lado, con un simple traje negro y una camisa del mismo color, acompañado de una corbata roja estaba listo, también usaba una fragancia que a Tenten le encantaba.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y bajaron tranquilos al comedor que se encontraba en penumbras. Pero se lograba ver la preciosa escena gracias a las velas. Para empezar la mesa tenía un mantel rojo, dos copas perfiladas y acompañadas de los platos con pasta servida, los tenedores, servilletas, una rosa amarilla al centro y una botella de vino descansando en una cubeta con hielos.

Tenten silbó sorprendida, sacando una risa de su novio, que le ayudó a sentarse.

—Eres hermosa—Habló el hombre, destapando la botella y sirviendo en ambas copas.

La castaña se sonrojó de inmediato y le dio un tragó a la copa para dejarla a un lado y empezar una cena amena con su novio.

Aun recordaba aquel día que se conocieron, gracias a Lee, aquel muchacho distraído que había citado a ambas personas en su casa, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Lee era una persona muy distraída, tenía que arreglar con Neji un problema de la universidad y Tenten era su amiga desde la preparatoria, por lo que la citó en su apartamento para tener tiempo de platicar, ya que la castaña asistía a otra escuela. Ambos jóvenes llegaron puntualmente a las cuatro de la tarde a la casa de Lee, pero el despistado joven no se encontraba, por lo que tuvieron que esperarlo una hora, tiempo suficiente para que alguien como Tenten iniciara fácilmente una conversación con Neji. Claro, al Hyuga lo cautivaron aquellos ojos y hermosa sonrisa, que se atrevió a pedirle su número telefónico para verla más seguido.

Después de tres meses, comenzaron a ser novios.

La comida ya se había terminado y la botella de vino estaba baja. Las mejillas de Tenten estaban sonrojadas, su novio no estaba seguro si era por el alcohol o por la emoción, pero le daba igual se seguía mirando realmente hermosa. Lástima que era momento de cobrar la broma.

Se puso de pie, impresionando a su chica y empezó a buscar algo en las bolsas de su pantalón hasta que encontró la caja en el bolsillo derecho. Lo sacó de ahí y lo estiró a su novia, mientras se hincaba quedando justo frente a ella.

—Tenten—Aclaró su voz y continuó—, no tengo palabras para describir esto, sólo…

Y abrió la caja. Tenten había llevado ambas manos a su boca para cubrir la expresión de emoción, pero se convirtió en una de horror acompañada de un grito alto y una caída de silla.

En aquella pequeña caja, que todo parecía indicar que contendría un anillo de matrimonio, tenía un insecto, un escarabajo, y lo peor de todo: vivo. Que apuntaba con sus pequeñas tenazas a la dirección en la que se encontraba la chica.

— ¡ODIOS LOS INSECTOS! —Gritó la mujer, que se arrinconaba en el sofá.

Neji comenzó a reír de verdad, nunca antes se había divertido tanto.

Neji 4 – Tenten 3

Botó la caja en la basura y llevó sus ojos a su novia, que se abrazaba a ella misma, aun en el sofá y con la cabeza gacha. Notó algo que le heló la sangre: Tenten estaba sollozando. Tragó hondo, porque nunca había hecho llorar a su novia, y nunca pensó que jugar con un pequeño insecto la hubiera hecho llorar. Se acercó temeroso a ella y la tomó de los hombros con temor.

— ¡Lárgate! —Gritó la castaña para romper a llorar como se debía.

—Amor, lo siento, no pensé que te tomaras tan apecho lo del insecto—Murmuró el hombre, acariciando la espalda femenina.

— ¿No lo entiendes? —Lo miró a los ojos, y a Neji se le rompió el corazón al ver los ojos chocolates llenos de lagrimas—. No me enojé tanto por el maldito insecto, fue tu acción.

Neji la miró confundido, no estaba muy claro lo que la chica quería expresar, pero estaba totalmente claro que fuera lo que fuera le había dolido mucho. Tenten rodó sus ojos y lo miró sería.

—Pensé que tomabas lo nuestro enserio, pero acabas de jugar con pedirme matrimonio, ¿Eso es para ti nuestro noviazgo? —Bufó— ¿Te tomas a juego algo tan importante?

El Hyuga sonrió débilmente y se puso de pie, caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la botella de vino. Usualmente las botellas que compraban tenían un abre fácil con ayuda de un alambre que salía del corcho, así que busco dichoso alambre hasta que dio con él, empezó a retorcerlo y cuando le parecía adecuado regresó con su novia que seguía sollozando en el sofá.

—De verdad mañana iré corriendo por uno, pero hoy no venía preparado con el material, pero sí con los sentimientos—Sonrió de lado y acomodó aquel alambre con forma de anillo frente a la chica—. Tenten, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

La mujer entreabrió los labios lentamente y tranquilamente dejó que el hombre le colocara el anillo.

— ¿Me prometes que ya no habrá más bromas y mucho menos insectos? —Lo miró dudosa.

—Te lo prometo—Sonrió.

Tenten sonrió ampliamente y con su anillo improvisado se arrojó al joven para abrazarlo fuertemente y besarlo con dulzura sobre sus labios.

—Sí quiero ser tu esposa—Susurró la mujer y volvió a besarlo.

Neji sonrió en medio beso y se apresuró a contestar aquel afecto.

Porque él no jugaba para perder, él ganaba o empataba, pero nunca perdía. Y ahora había ganado mucho.


End file.
